Life is a Rollercoaster
by starr96
Summary: <html><head></head>When Natalie Masen's parents are killed in a car accident, she is sent to live with her uncle, Edward Cullen. She thinks she will be miserable in her new life..., boy is she in for a surprise</html>
1. Meeting The Cullens

**Disclaimer: All Books, TV shows and movies mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners**. **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**So here's my first story, hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting the Cullens<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edwards Point-of-View<strong>

"_This was the time when I wished I were able to sleep. High School. The tedium was not something I grew used to; everyday seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last" _Though this was not high school the same was true. College was just as boring. I sighed, why did I have to be so impatient? I was the one who wanted to go to college and now I couldn't wait for it to end. Bella, on the other hand was listening intently to every word the teacher said. She frowned at me when I sighed once again. _What's wrong, Edward?_ She thought, lifting the shield that usually blocked me from reading her mind.

"I'm bored." I whispered back, too low for the teacher to hear. She shook her head._ Well stop with the sighing, some of us are actually listening to what Mrs Tones is saying! _Irritation coloured her thoughts. I rolled my eyes and stared at the blackboard. The rest of the class jumped when the sound of the telephone pierced the air. Mrs Tones sighed and I heard her mutter

"Some nerve they've got interrupting my lecture!" she picked up the phone and held it to her ear, still scowling

"What!" she barked. I froze when Bella prodded me.

"You haven't taken any notes!" she chastised

"Bella I don't need to, perfect recall, remember." I said

"Yeah, I remember, but..."

"Edward, Isabella! Office now! Your father is waiting for you!"Mrs Tones interrupted. Bella looked at me with a puzzled expression as we left the classroom. I shrugged, Even I had no idea what was going on. We didn't make it to the office, Carlisle met us halfway.

"I received a phone call this morning from the Los Angeles Police Department. Last night two people were killed in a car accident, leaving their only daughter an orphan." He said sadly.

"That's terrible!" I replied "But what does it have to do with us?"

"Well," said Carlisle uneasily "Her name is Natalie Masen." I stopped dead in my tracks

"You mean..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Carlisle nodded his head gravely.

"Your brother survived the Spanish Influenza; she is his great-great granddaughter." Carlisle whispered "You know she'll be coming to live with us." Now I rushed to the car, I couldn't wait to get home and see my niece. Carlisle sensed my excitement and laid a hand on my shoulder

"She doesn't arrive for a few days yet, we need to prepare everything, build a new room onto your cottage." He said. I had been slumped in my seat after hearing that she wouldn't arrive for a couple days, but brightened up when I learned I would be in charge of looking after Natalie.

* * *

><p>As soon as we arrived home Esme, Bella and Rosalie launched themselves into building and preparing the new room on our cottage for Natalie. I went into the dining room where Nessie was doing her home work. Nessie didn't go to school, instead she was home schooled. If we let her go to school, people would start to get suspicious. With her growing so fast we just couldn't allow it. See, Nessie was only born four years ago, but she looks like a fifteen year old. Nessie is incredibly smart, smarter than most adults. I studied her and sinking realization hit, Nessie wasn't my little girl any more. Her bronze hair was straight. She straightened it every morning now, saying that ringlet curls were childish. Much to my dismay, she had also taken to putting on makeup. Her chocolate brown eyes were framed in black and her full lips dark red. She noticed me staring and smiled<p>

"What's up Dad?" she asked still smiling

"I was just thinking about how much my little girls grown up." I replied, a small smile playing on my lips. A blush rose up her cheeks and she looked at her feet

"Dad." she muttered, embarrassed. I chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

Two days later we stood in the arrivals lounge at Sea-Tac waiting for Natalie to arrive. I glanced down at my watch; Natalie's plane was running five minutes late. It was only Nessie, Bella and I waiting at the airport, I didn't want to overwhelm Natalie when she arrives. My head snapped up when I heard the landing announcement. Natalie's plane had finally arrived. People started flooding through the arrivals gate. Five minutes later Natalie walked hesitantly through the gate. Her hair was a blue-black colour and she had vibrant green eyes. I noticed she wore a lot of black. Her clothes were black, even her nails, lips and eye makeup was black. She had pale skin, though not as pale as mine. She probably looked so pale because of the dark colouring of her clothes. Suddenly she stopped, not ten feet from me. I listened to her thoughts closely; never did I expect to hear this.

_He can read minds too!_

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's Point-of-View<strong>

The plane ride to Seattle was boring. Listening to people's thoughts usually held some appeal, but not today, not since my parents had died, less than a week ago. Not even the blonde boy across the aisle who is fantasizing about me could make me smile. My world has been devoid of happiness since the accident. The landing announcement blared through the intercom. This was the best part of the whole journey, knowing it would soon be over.

It took five minutes to reach the terminal once I got off the plane. I hung back, wary. I didn't know much about my new family, only that they had a daughter I few years younger than me. I let my senses reach out, searching for a sign of me in someone's thoughts. There, over in the back corner, a young man was wondering why I was late. I strode towards him and felt my jaw drop open. He had tousled bronze hair and looked barely out of high school, and, dare I say it, he was HOT!

I felt a little better knowing my uncle wasn't some old guy who spent too much time dozing in an armchair. Suddenly, ten feet from him I stopped. Surely not! I read his mind only to find he was reading mine!

_Oh my god! _I thought_ He can read minds too!_

I felt a smile spreads across my face; this might not be so bad after all. I sprinted towards, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I slammed into him and felt him stagger backwards. He pulled me into a hug. I noticed how hard and cold he was, like hugging a giant block of ice. I pulled away, looking at who was standing with him. A woman who was about 18 had her hand in his. She had wavy brown hair that framed her heart shaped face. She was beautiful. A girl who looked about 14 was pulling a set of headphones out of her ears and smiling up at me. She had the same color hair as my uncle and chocolate brown eyes. My uncle smiled.

"I'm Edward and this is wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee." He said in a voice like velvet.

"You can call me Nessie." The girl added. Bella and Nessie each hugged me in turn and we made our way to the luggage pickup. By the time we got there my suitcases were the only ones left. As Edward reached forward to pick up my bags I called out a warning

"They're heavy!" but he had already lifted them both with ease. I gaped; The two well muscled police officers that had escorted me to the airport in Los Angeles had struggled to lift one together, and Edward had just lifted them both himself! I thought about what I had learned about my uncle, first, he was incredibly hansom, second, he could read minds like me, and third, he was unbelievably strong. I followed Edward to the car, a shiny silver Volvo, and got in the back with Nessie.

"So," she asked "how do you like Washington so far?"

"Um," I replied "I've only been here for half an hour."

"Oh ... yeah" she replied awkwardly.

She was about to ask something else when my favorite song came through the radio

"OMG! I love this song!" she exclaimed and started bopping around in her seat

"Me too!" I cried

"Wow! So what sort of T.V shows and movies do you like? I was thinking we could have, like, a movie marathon or something tonight!" she asked

"Stuff like _True Blood_, _Vampire Diaries_, _Dracula_, Anything to do with Vampires really, I just love them!" I answered. I looked around the car, wondering why it had gone quiet all of a sudden. Nessie had a strange look on her face, Bella was staring at Edward and Edward looked deep in thought, which worried me considering he was driving.

"Hey, " I said, breaking the silence. Nessie snapped out of it and smiled at me

"Yes?" she prodded

"I have this awesome _Vampire Academy_ shirt, "I continued "It has a picture of Rose and Dimitri on it. I can show you when we get to your house...if you want." Nessie smiled

" I love those books, they're awesome. That would be great!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is the first chapter of Life is a rollersoaster.<strong>

**Review please!  
><strong>


	2. Meeting the Cullens Again

**Hey guys, sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, have been SUPER busy. I'll try to update at least once a week, though that may not always happen.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER! Stephenie Meyer owns twilight. All movies,books, songs,etc. belong to their respective owners.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's Point – of - View<strong>

It took an hour to reach the Cullen House, I gasped as we pulled into the garage. It was filled with cars, expensive cars. A jeep, a Mercedes, a Porsche, a Ducati motorcycle, a BMW, an Aston Martin and a Ferrari! I let out another gasp as I realized my new family must be rich, extremely rich! Edward got out of the car and grabbed my cases from the trunk. I followed Nessie and Bella into the house.

Waiting in the lounge room were six people, all had pale skin, yellow eyes and were incredibly beautiful. A short girl with spiky black hair came bouncing up to me, towing a tall blonde guy.

"Hi!" she exclaimed "I'm Alice and this is Jasper! We're going to have great fun together! You, me and Nessie, we can shop till we drop!" Then she gave me a great big hug!

Behind them was a tall, muscled guy, with a beautiful blonde girl following.

"Hey," he said "I'm Emmett

"I'm Rosalie." The blonde girl continued "We hope you can make yourself at home with us." She pulled me into a gentle hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella had a shocked look on her face.

Finally, a woman with caramel coloured hair approached, hand in hand with another blonde man. He smiled warmly

"I'm Carlisle." he said "I trust you trip was enjoyable." I took me a while to realise he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh...yeah, it was ok." I said bleakly

"I hope you feel better soon, I understand you've been through a lot." He whispered

"Thanks." I answered lamely. Carlisle stepped aside and let the lady introduce herself.

"I'm Esme," she said "If you need anything, just let me know, ok sweetie?"

"Kay." I hid my face not wanting them to see me cry. These people had just met me, and already they were treating me with so much love and respect. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to look up to know it was Edward.

"_Are you ok?" _concern shone through his thoughts

"_No," _I thought back _"I don't want to cry in front of them."_

"_Ok." _He then continued out loud "Let's show you our house, It just through the woods there." He pointed out the big glass window and across a river.

I nodded and followed him out the door. I noticed he was no longer carrying my luggage. I looked around for a bridge or even a log, some way to get across the river. There was none.

"Get on my back." he commanded

"OK..." I climbed up slowly confused.

"Hold on tight." He said, chuckling. He then ran straight towards the river.

"You're never gonna make that!" I exclaimed, panicked. The river was at least 50ft across. I shut my eyes tight as he jumped. He laughed when we landed.

"Made it!" he laughed. I felt my jaw drop.

"What are you?" she gasped "Because there's no way your human!"

"A vampire." He replied.

**Edwards Point – of – View **

I walked out of the house with Natalie following me .Natalie looked puzzled.

"_Where's the bridge?" _She thought to herself. I walked towards her.

"Get on my back." I said

"Ok..." she replied. She climbed up slowly.

"Hold on tight." I said, chuckling. I felt her fingers tighten around her neck as I started running.

"You're never gonna make that!" she cried. I laughed and jumped. We landed safely and I heard her sigh.

"Made it!" I laughed.

"What are you!" she gasped "Because there's no way your human!"

"A vampire." I replied. Her mind went blank with shock.

"What? You're not serious are you?" she asked

"Yes, I'm absolutely serious," I replied "You just said yourself that I wasn't human, and you're right, I'm not, I'm a vampire. Hang on, we're about to get a lot faster.

I sped through the forest. Bella, with Nessie on her back, followed us as we ran. Within seconds we had reached the cottage. I let Natalie down and she staggered, looking slightly sick. I helped her to the ground. Bella had been sick just like this when I first ran with her.

"Put your head between your knees," I advised, "It will make you feel better."

Natalie ended up sitting like that for five minutes before she felt better. I helped her up and and showed her around the cottage. Suddenly she broke the silence.

"Will I always fill like that or will I get used to it?" she asked. Bella answered before I could

"I was human when I met Edward, and he used to carry me around like that." She said, "You will get used to it eventually, but it helps to close your eyes until you do." Natalie nodded in thanks and sat on the sofa. I noticed she still looked a little sick.

Do you want your own room at the moment, or do you want to share with Nessie until you get settled in?" I asked. She looked at Nessie who nodded eagerly.

"I think I'll share with Nessie." She replied

"How about you both go take a nap," I said looking at Natalie and Nessie. " You'll need your energy if you're going to stay up all night watching movies, Nessie can help you unpack your stuff later." They both nodded and raced to Nessie's room. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me.

"You know it's funny," she said "when we got married we weren't expecting to have any kids, and now we have two." I smiled

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, another chapter<strong>

**Review please!**


	3. Author Note

Authors note

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been very busy. I haven't had time to write. I am on school holidays now and am typing the third chapter now, it should be up in a couple of days

Starr96


	4. What a Day!

**Hey guys sooooooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated in ages. School has been hectic and I just didn't have time.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Guitar Hero belongs to it's respective owners/producers. Natalie belongs to me. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's – Point – of – View<strong>

_My Parents and I sang along to the song blasting out of the cars speakers. It was my favourite and we always sang along to it. The Highway was pitch black, as expected at 2am on a Sunday. Suddenly two bright lights were speeding towards us. I heard tires screech on the asphalt. I screamed. _

I woke screaming to find three very concerned faces looking down at me. At first I was confused, how was my father here? Then I realised it was Edward. He was practically a mirror image of my father; in fact the only difference was the hair. Dad's hair was brown and was always neatly combed in preparation for work, whereas Edwards's hair was a startling bronze colour and was always messy. I sat up and looked around the room. Nessie was sitting on the bed next to me, a scorching arm around one shoulder. Edwards's icy arm was around my other shoulder, and Bella was standing at the end of the bed. The clock on the nightstand said it was 2 in the morning. How ironic. Edward put a cold hand to my forehead.

"Hmm, a little warm." He murmured. Bella sat down on the end of the bed

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, concern on her face.

"I had a nightmare." I replied, sending a glance in Edwards's direction.

"_What was it about?" _he thought

"_I dreamt about that night...the night they died." _ I thought back, meeting his golden eyes. Bella must have known we were having a silent conversation, because she picked Nessie up and ran from the room. As they left I faintly heard Bella say something along the lines of "Let's go hunting"

Edward sat down on the bed and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay," he murmured. "You have us now." I couldn't help but notice he didn't sound very upset about his brother dying. I mean my Dad was his brother, wasn't he? Edward must have heard my question and shook his head.

"No," he said, speaking out loud. "Your father wasn't my brother... your great grandfather George Masen was my brother." I gaped; George was born in 1908 and was ten when his older brother, Edward, died from Spanish Influenza. I was stunned; I couldn't believe I hadn't made the connection before this.

"How old are you?" I asked slowly.

"Seventeen." He replied

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

Edward chuckled and I searched his thoughts. He was remembering when Bella had asked that exact question when she was human. I knew what the answer was before he said it.

"A while." He replied. I just glared. He laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Natalie, sleep well." He said as he tucked me in. I rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning, got dressed and wandered out to the lounge room. Edward was sitting on the couch, waiting for me, no one else was around.<p>

"C'mon," he said "Everyone's waiting back at the main house." I followed Edward outside and climbed onto his back.

"_Remember and shut your eyes." _He thought. I took his advice and shut them tight as he started running. In seconds he was standing at the back door to the Cullen Mansion. I slipped off his back and followed him to the kitchen. Nessie, Bella and the rest of the Cullens were there, as well as a guy that looked Native American. He was shovelling food into his mouth and didn't seem to notice we had arrived. Nessie tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up. He was well muscled and had black eyes. His black hair almost reached his shoulders. For some reason, I found myself wanting to hit him.

"_Unless you want a broken hand, I wouldn't do that." _Edward thought.

"_Huh? I've punched guys heaps more buff than him and I haven't hurt myself." _ I thought back, frowning. Edward sighed.

_He's a werewolf." _ He continued _"Much to my displeasure, he's almost as strong as a vampire."_ I bit back a laugh as he thought about all the times he's wanted to hit the guy as well.

"Hello," the guy said "I'm Jacob...and you are?"

"Natalie." I replied coldly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked. I shrugged

"What do you have?" I asked

"Anything you want." He replied

"Pancakes sound good." I had originally wanted bacon and eggs, but that was before I realized that's what Jacob was eating. I saw Edward smile as he cracked an egg into a jug.

"So why are you here?" asked Jacob

"My parents died in a car crash and Edward is my closest living relative." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah, but he's not really liv..." he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"_Phew that was close!" _He thought, _"I can't believe I nearly blew the secret like that!"_

"Don't worry," I said "You don't have to worry about nearly blowing the secret, I know the Cullen's are vampires, and..." I paused for dramatic effect "That you're a werewolf." I smiled evilly when he choked on his bacon.

"H-how do you..." I cut him off

"Let's just say that I inherited Edward's gift." I said, tapping my head.

"What!" he cried, gaping "It's bad enough having one mind reader in the house, never mind two! Uh... this is going to be a nightmare!"

"You don't have to stay, dog." I said coolly "Last time I checked the Cullen's owned this house, you're free to leave." His scowled at me

"How long did you say you're staying for?" he asked angrily. I clapped a hand to my face in frustration.

"_Is this guy stupid?" _I thought to Edward. He smiled.

"_Sometimes I wonder the same thing...and he goes on at Rosalie for being a blonde..."_ Edward thought back

"Did you completely miss the part about my parents being DEAD?" I hissed. "Edward is my legal guardian now!"

"Oh," he said. "So you'll be staying here until you turn 18 and can move out."

"No, I'm gonna stay here forever, because I'm gonna become a vampire too." I replied. I heard a splat and saw one of my pancakes on the floor. Edwards mind was blank with shock.

"No...No...No!" Edward said "That is out of the question!"

"Why?" I demanded

"I will not curse you with this life too!" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You changed Bella, the love of your life!" I shouted

"That's different!" he said, trying to keep calm

"So you're saying I'm not as important and you won't mind when I grow old and die, and you're still seventeen!" I screamed back. I saw tears well up in Nessie's eyes

"That's not what... You know what I mean!" he said

"NO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!" I shrieked and ran to the lounge room, where Emmett and Jasper were playing guitar hero. I sank to the couch and put my head in my hands. This was the first real fight I'd had with anyone in my new family. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down.

"_I wish Jasper would piss off and let me be angry if I want to be!" _I thought . The calming effect stopped and I looked up to see Jasper looking at me, shock showing clearly on his face.

"What?" I said

"How did you do that?" he said, awed

"Do what?" I said, puzzled.

"I just heard what you thought! You wanted me to "Piss off and let you be angry when you want to be." He said. Edward walked into the room. I glared.

"_I'm sorry Natalie; I should have known you would see it like that. I'll change you when you're 18 if you still want it." _Edward thought. I nodded.

"I think Natalie has developed a new power." Edward said "I was listening to Jasper's thoughts to see how you were, Natalie, and I heard your 'voice' in Jaspers head."

"So what your saying is that I projected my thoughts to Jasper." I said, unsure

"Exactly." replied Edward. I smiled.

"_Hey Emmett!"_ I thought, his head snapped up at me.

"_Yes?"_ He thought back warily

"_Wanna play guitar hero?" _I smiled at him

"_Ok..." _He was still wary. I walked over and plucked the other guitar out of a shocked Jasper's hands. Emmett smiled.

"I'll go easy on you." He said. I raised my eyebrows at him and selected the hardest song on the list.

"You sure about that?" He asked. I smirked. None of the Cullen's new it but I was an awesome guitar player, both on guitar hero and in real life. That was the only thing I couldn't bring with me to my new home. My beloved electric guitar was destroyed in the accident

"I could play it with my eyes closed." I replied. I wasn't joking either, I knew all the songs on guitar hero off by heart.

"You're on." He said "I'll buy you a car if you can beat me with your eyes closed."

"Deal." I said and shut my eyes as the song started playing. My fingers moved with ease as they remembered what to do. This was too easy. I hit the last note perfectly and the song stopped. I looked up to see Emmet gaping at the screen. I did it! I beat Him! He turned to me.

"A deals a deal, "he said "What type of car do you want?"

"Any type of car?"I asked

"Sure, any car." He replied

"Well then I'll have a Lotus Elise." My dream car.

"Any particular colour?" he asked

"Black of course." I said smiling. I heard the door open and turned to it. A tall dark haired guy walked in. Another wolf by the look of him. I looked into his dark eyes and suddenly I was lost. I felt the overwhelming urge to jump into his arms and never leave his side. He blinked and I was free. The room had gone silent. Edward rolled his eyes and Alice sighed.

"Dude, did you just imprint on her?" Jacob asked. Seth nodded.

"What was that?" I breathed, suddenly Seth was by my side a hand on my back.

"Love at first sight." He murmured. A very, very small part of my brain registered that I guy I had just met shouldn't be touching me like that, but I didn't mind.

"I'm Seth" he whispered in my ear,

"Natalie." I replied, dazed.

"You look after her." Edward said sternly. Seth just nodded, his hand sliding further down my back. I shivered when his hot fingers touched the bare skin between the bottom of my shirt and the waistband of my jeans. I stared up at him in awe, somehow knowing that he was mine for the rest of my life. Seth and I both sank to the couch. We talked all day, he told me all about the wolf pack, about imprinting and wolf telepathy and how fast the heal.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the clock to see it was 10 at night. I got up and stretched. Edward came into the room<p>

"Time to go home Natalie." He said. I nodded and looked down at Seth who was still on the couch

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked. He smiled

"Of course." He replied

I jumped on Edwards back and we sped back to the cottage. The last thing I thought as I fell asleep was that I'll get to see Seth tomorrow.

* * *

><p>So that's anpther chapter of Life is a Rollercoaster. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

I will try to update again soon...unfortunately no promises

Reviews please!


End file.
